The Uncounted
The Uncounted are the other ancient alien race that once lived on the planet Mars. While living on Mars, The Uncounted lived under ground away from the other race that inhabited the planet as well as the extreme heat. Aftrer the great war only a small family of The Uncounted came to Earth, now only a small two percent of The Uncounted lives on Earth. While living on Mars, The Uncounted had sold themselves to their Gods and Goddesses giving them special abilities to fight in the war. History The Uncounted were once the mercilous race that lived on Mars with the Al Bhed. The Uncounted had many cities under ground and had not gone above ground for many years in till the Al Bhed discovered their cities while digging and soon the Al Bhed began calling them the Uncounted. The Uncounted took great hatred to this other race in fear that they would one day take down their, what they thought, great civilization. Not to long after them discovering each other, the leaders of each race began fighting over their beliefs which ended in a great war that lasted for years. The Al Bhed's had called apon their gods and the Uncounted did the same. Both race's gods gave the warriors abilities to fight in the war which later were called gifts by the Uncounted. Soon the planet was completely distroyed by the war, thousands died and only a few Uncounted servived. Copying the Al Bhed, a small family was sent to Earth to live and adapt to the new culture. Because of the extremely small population and the great changes the parents of the family died leaving three children to adapt by themselves to Earth. Abilities Culture Physiology The Uncounted share similar likeness to both the Al Bhed's and Humans of Earth though they are easily told apart by their black eyes. The black eyes are an important Uncounted trait, as well as their height. Their males can grow to sizes over six feet tall though females remain under six feet. Other than size and eyes, the Uncounted look exactly like Humans. Some Uncounted that lose all hatred and forgive those that have done harm are able to lose their black eyes and they are then replaced by human eye colors. Demeanor Out of all the humanoid races, the Uncounted are the most unstable with their feelings, emotions and body language; many Uncounted are very harmful creatures that kill for pleasure because something inside of them told them to. Their minds are completely unstable and the Uncounted are said to be like bombs. The Uncounted take a keen interest in weapons. Language The Uncounted are very similar to the christianity Demons, to the Al Bhed the Uncounted are red devils (demons). Since they were first founded, the Uncounted has communicated in Latin. A dead language on planet Earth, but the three percent of the Uncounted still speak it fluently. Some Uncounted have learned english from the Al Bhed's as well as the very small population that lives on earth have learned from the humans. Trivia *There is no such things as half Uncounted children. If a uncounted tries to mate with someone other than the same race, no child will be concived - due to this it has become common practice amoung the Uncounted to wed brother to sister, especially in powerful families to ensure that only the most powerful of the race survive. *Uncounted's hair grow at extreme speeds *Most Uncounted are born with red skin but as they grow older it disappears into just a tint *Male Uncounted are much stronger than the female uncounted Category:Races